Without a Hero
by Zaos and Hikaru
Summary: A spin-off of the original Sonic the Hedgehog. What would happen if the final battle between Sonic and Robotnik didn't go exactly as planned? One shot story.


**Hey guys! This is the first time that I have posted a response before a story. I plan on starting a series of one shots where I make adaptations of the Sonic games, starting from the first one. I only plan on doing the main Sonic console games, if anyone wants me to try one of the other games or a handheld Sonic game then leave a review telling me. Without further ado, here is the story!**

Scrap Brain Zone

Sonic ran through the zone, avoiding the badniks and traps set along the way. "This is way too easy!" Sonic yelled as he neared the end of the zone. However, Robotnik had other plans, as Sonic continued to run, the floor caved in below him and he fell. "Whoa!" Sonic yelled as he fell down into the pit. He saw the bottom approaching fast, "Got to think of something now! Ummm….I got it!" Sonic yelled as he began to try and get near the wall. As soon as he was next to the wall he used the wall to bounce back in forth between the walls, slowing his momentum greatly. He hit the bottom with a very soft landing and brushed the dirt off of himself.

"That was a close one!" Sonic exclaimed as he looked up. "Can't even see the top" Sonic said as he tried to find a way out of here. The only ways out was back the way he came or down the hallway that was in front of him. "Obviously a trap…I guess I might as well take Robotnik's invitation." Sonic said as he ran down the hallway. When he reached the end he was in a strange room. The door behind him sealed itself shut. "Should have known…" Sonic said wondering when Robotnik was going to show up. He however did not see the roof slowly coming down to crush him. He noticed at the last possible second. "Whoa!" Sonic yelled as he rolled out of the way and by instinct alone, jumped and kicked the cylinder of roof. Sparks flew from it. "What the?" Sonic said before he noticed that Robotnik was inside the cylinder!

"Hohoho! Let's see you try and defeat this time Sonic!" Robotnik yelled as he disappeared back into the roof. "So that's where he's hiding…" Sonic said as he prepared himself for another attack. As expected the roof came down again…Only this time is was three segments! Sonic yelped as he struggled to avoid all three and strike Robotnik again. "Had enough yet?" Sonic said to Robotnik, he was beginning to get cocky. "I'm just getting started hedgehog!" Robotnik yelled as he disappeared back into the roof. This process repeated four more times before Robotnik started getting desperate. He now had lasers shooting all over the place at Sonic as well.

"Is that all you got?" Sonic yelled as he dodged lasers and cylinders of metal to hit Robotnik again. ""Gah! Curse you hedgehog!" Robotnik said as he disappeared back into the roof. However this time Sonic made a grave mistake, he ignored the lasers for a second too long. He tried to dodge as one of the lasers nicked him, knocking him over. "It's over Sonic!" Robotnik yelled as his cylinder came down to crush him. Sonic had no time to dodge. "No!" Sonic yelled as he closed his eyes to prepare to be crushed.

But that never happened. "Huh?" Sonic said with confusion as he looked back up. The Chaos Emeralds were floating in front of him, protecting him from Robotnik. "What is this? What's happening?" Robotnik yelled as the energy from the emeralds grew brighter. "What the? Uh!" Sonic yelled as the emeralds exploded with energy, wiping out the whole area.

As the smoke cleared, the entire factory was in ruins, there was no sign of Sonic or Robotnik anywhere. However, a piece of the rubble started to move. When it was moved it was revealed to be Sonic, who was digging himself out of the rubble. "Ugh…What happened?" Sonic wondered until he looked the emeralds scattered at his feet. "That's right, these little guys saved me…But what happened to Robotnik?" Sonic said as he began to look for the mad scientist. He dug through different piles of rubble until he found a rock with blood on it. "No…" Sonic said as he lifted the rock. He forever wished he hadn't. Robotnik looked like he had been mauled by a wild animal then burnt to a crisp.

Sonic dropped the rock as quickly as he had picked it up and backed away from the spot. "No…I killed him…" Sonic said as he turned around and ran as fast as he could. But no matter how fast he ran, that image would always be in his head.

5 years later

A certain blue hedgehog stood at the edge of a cliff, the seven Chaos Emeralds scattered at his feet. After people had seen what had happened to Robotnik they had wondered if Sonic was a hero or a murderer. Sonic hadn't wanted to talk to anyone about it so everybody left him alone. He never became friends with Tails, never met Knuckles, and Amy never chased after him because like everyone else she was afraid of him. Sonic sighed out loud, he was alone and he always would be. Nobody wanted to approach him for fear of angering him, and he never went near anybody for fear that the emeralds would freak out again and kill someone else.

Sonic smiled at the irony. If he had just been able to control the emeralds that day…Then again he also had figured out way they went haywire. Apparently there was 7 Chaos Emeralds and Robotnik had the seventh emerald and with there combined power and Sonic's anger and fear, he had transformed into 'Dark Super Sonic'. This caused him to black out and destroy Robotnik's machine and Robotnik himself.

Sonic sighed with sadness as he turned around away from the cliff. He had tried many times to kill himself but to no avail. Every time he tried the emeralds would save him. He ran in the opposite direction toward a rather large field. He would forever be known as Sonic the Hedgehog, the man who had murdered Doctor. Ivo Robotnik.

**Well that's it! I plan on making a series of these one shots starting from the first Sonic console game to the most recent. That's all for now! Keep on the lookout for more one shots or new chapters to my story "Rise of the Chosen One".**


End file.
